1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear actuator.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Publication of Unexamined Patent Application No. 11-136921 discloses an oscillatory linear actuator which includes a chassis, two movable elements capable of moving in a reciprocal manner, two attaching members attaching the movable elements to the chassis at the ends of movable elements, respectively, and a single connecting body made of a flat spring attached to one end of the pair of movable elements via one of the attaching members. The connecting member is extending away from the movable elements in one direction, either upward or downward with respect to the movable elements.